It is recognized in the art of golf instruction that a golfer should maintain a substantially stiff leading arm during the major portions of his back swing and follow through. This technique is attributed as being the key to distance and accuracy of direction.
Golf instruction devices have been developed to assist golfers improve this aspect of their technique, such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,468,580. These devices have not come into popular usage, however, as the support they provide to stiffen the leading arm cannot be readily released between strokes.